Better Than Revenge
by ChasingLightsxo
Summary: "We were together for three years... and he threw it all away like it meant nothing to him."


I was getting my makeup done with the Bella's. It had been a while since we've all had a catch up on things, so it was nice to actually sit down and talk to them for a few minutes.

"So, marriage life is treating you good then, Brianna?" I asked the twin. She looked over at me and smiled brightly. She seemed so happy; I knew I was.

"Yeah, it's great. Are you and Colby okay?" A concerned expression spread across her face. It made me suspicious but, I shrugged it off.

"Why wouldn't we be? Everything's so great." I sighed happily.

"Yep, it's officially been a year." I heard Colby's voice from behind me. I looked up and smiled at him as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He revealed some flowers from behind his back. My heart was racing, I'd never been this happy before.

"You remembered!"

"Of course I did, my little crumpet." He said, which he knew would annoy me.

"Oh but, I hate crumpets, Colby!" I whined which made him kiss me gently. People were giving us looks of disbelief. I never understood why they did, and I never will.

"Well, you're British, it's shocking you don't like them." He laughed. I enjoyed hearing him laugh, seeing him smile. He was so happy, and I loved that. I loved being the one that makes him happy.

"You know, I didn't know I was British, thank you Seth." I shook my head at him and we kissed again. I could hear the whispering again.

I knew the twins knew something, but they weren't going to tell me anytime soon. Was it good? Was it bad? Was he going to propose to me tonight? I don't know. I was zoned out with my thoughts.

"Paige? Paige?" Seth clicked his fingers in front of my face. I shook it off and gave him a small smile.

"I'm going to get ready for my match." I told him.

"I'll be watching backstage." He pulled me in for a hug, and then we released.

I made my way over to my locker room to get changed into my ring gear.

The best part of my ring gear, was my leather jacket. I adored it. It made me look badass. Seth loved it too, of course. But, I felt confident. Something about it made me confident.

I was in the gorilla waiting for my music to play. I was listening to the Bella's blabber on about things, I just wanted my match against Brie, and then go back to Seth for our evening together.

My music began to play, and I was so pumped up about it. The crowd screamed for me, and I smiled, as I skipped my way down to the ring. Skipping always reminded me of AJ and how much I missed her. It wasn't the same without her.

"Alright, alright, will you two shut up for one minute, please?" I told them through the microphone, "No one wants to hear about your title reign, Nikki. I'm sure half the people here are asleep because of it. Brie, it's just ridiculous how you're with Nikki after everything. And, oh, I'm sorry, who are you again?" I pointed to Alicia.

"Come on, Paige. You think you're better than us? You're not. You're only still relevant, just because you're with Seth and the Authority. Give us a break." Nikki scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you're still champ is because of Cena, Nikki. Don't forget about the important parts, if you're gonna bash me and my boyfriend." I shoved her. She shoved me back. Then team Bella started to attack me, I couldn't fight back.

Luckily enough, Charlotte and Becky came running down to the ring and helping me out. We flung team Bella over the top ropes and they were down.

"Let's just get this over with!" I screeched down the microphone. Brie rolled back in the ring and my teammates rolled out. It was time to kick some Bella butt. 

After the match, I quickly grabbed the microphone again. "Say goodbye to your title, because soon, I'll have my baby back, Nikki." I dropped the mic, and rolled out the ring. It was time to see Seth.

I searched and searched and searched until I bumped into Stephanie.

"Oh, Paige, hi. Congratulations on your big win tonight. I can't wait to see you win the title back." She smiled at me. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity again. Have you seen Seth?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Should be in his locker room." She told me. I thanked her and left to go and find him.

It was our night, and I wanted to see what he had in store for me.

I quickly made it to his locker room. I stared at the door for a few seconds and nervously bit my lower lip. This was it. I was going to see Seth, and we were going to go out to dinner...and I think, he was going to propose to me. I sighed.

"Seth, I'm so glad we got to do this again." I heard a girls voice coming from inside his room. No. This wasn't happening. Not now. Please.

I opened the door quickly, and saw Seth... half naked... with _her._


End file.
